A motor having a bus bar for wiring a coil end to a convenient location has been known. Japanese Patent No. 3650372 discloses a connection conductor having a coil-connecting terminal portion which is formed by bending a conductive line. The coil-connecting terminal portion of the connection conductor is formed of folded linear conductive lines which protrude radially outward, and the folded linear conductive lines are connected by welding. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-011690 discloses a connection ring which is formed by overlapping two linear conductors. The connection ring has a connection portion which is connected to a coil end of a stator coil, and the connection portion is connected to the coil by sandwiching the coil end between the two bent linear conductors.
In the connection conductor of Japanese Patent No. 3650372, a phase connection conductor, which is formed by bending conductive wires, is arranged in a connection conductor holder, which has a groove recessed radially outward, such that the coil-connecting terminal portion faces a radially outer side, and in a manufacturing method of the connection conductor, a welding process was required to weld the two neighboring conductive wires so that the conductive wires do not split out, and therefore the manufacturing costs increased. Also, in the connection ring of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-11690, two linear conductors were required per connection portion so that the connection ring can be formed more conveniently, and therefore the number of required elements and the manufacturing cost both increased.